Big Time FanBoys
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: If you have a "Tumblr" read this! you'll understand it better. Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell fan-boy over singers/actors: James Maslow and Kendall Schmidt, just like you would in real life AU with slight RPS. I hope you like it! Read and Review please?


_Okay. Before you read this I want to tell you that if you have a "Tumblr" you'll get the humor of this. To not cause so much confusion this is an AU with RPS. So it's Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia fan-girling about James Maslow and Kendall Schmidt. Carlos Pena Jr, Logan Henderson, James Diamond and Kendall Knight, don't exist except in a part where Carlos metions him as a show character. So it's a fiction within a reality within another fiction. I hope you get that? this is just like in real life. _

* * *

><p><strong> ❤ Big Time Fan-Boys ❤ <strong>

It was raining outside, pouring. So instead of going out to Starbucks or Barnes and Noble like Logan and Carlos usually do, they decided to stay in doors and hangout together.

They were both in Logan's bedroom, on Logan's large, comfortable bed that Carlos just loved for it had an abundant amount of fluffy pillows and warm, soft, cozy blankets.

The two short boys were snuggled up together, Mac books opened in front of each of them.

"Ugh, he's just too perfect." gushed Logan besides the Latino.

"Huh?" he looks over at his brunette companion who's fawning at something in his laptop.

"James Maslow...

He trails off with a dreamy sigh. Carlos snickers at his buddies actions. Logan can be a complete teenage girl when it comes to James Maslow.

"Don't start drooling now." says the tan boy, giggling at Logan's scoff.

"Hmm, and I suppose that's not a corn dog you're looking at there?"

He raises his brows.

"What? Psssyes." Carlos chuckles nervously.

"Yeah, Kendall Schmidt's corn dog." he grins like the Cheshire cat when Carlos' cheeks turn pink.

"Shut up." he mutters, slightly elbowing Logan.

"Hey Logy?"

"Hmm" he hums scrolling down the web page.

"Refresh the dashboard."

Logan clicks on a little square with in arrow pointing up on the side of the page known as the "Elevator" it automatically takes him back up to the beginning of the page without having to scroll up.

He clicks where it says Dashboard and has a little orange box above it with numbers inside. He clicks it.

Carlos bites his lip to stifle a giggle when Logan's jaw drops.

"What's a matter Logy?" Carlos smirks.

"I hate you so much right now." Logan hisses at Carlos angrily.

"You love me though." he says.

"No. No I do not. You're just a bad a troll as he is."

"I thought you loved that picture!"

"I do! But gah! Just look at him! He's too fine. Standing on that roof all shirtless and muscles and that little blue Speedo, God that little blue Speedo." he rambles.

"I bet you wish you were the girl next to him huh?"

"That should be me!" he whines pouting afterwards.

"Look at the size of his pork sword though. Mmm, better than Hebrew National, I'll tell you that." he licks his lips staring at the large bulge in the tight little Speedo of the boy of his dreams. Carlos' nose scrunches.

"Gross dude. If you're going to orgasm all over the computer screen let me now so I can leave." Carlos scoots away a bit. Logan looks at him un-amused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! Have you heard the acoustic version of Rule The World yet?"  
>Logan says to Carlos who instantly perks up at this brand new information.<p>

"Que! Dude link link link now!" he exclaims excitedly. Logan chuckles.

"Okay! Sent it."

Carlos quickly clicks it, eyes shinning brightly when Kendall's melodious voice fills the room.

"Oh…

Carlos trails off not able to form coherent sentences at the moment. He grips his pillow tighter to his chest and bites it slightly, unable to hide the huge shit eating grin.

"He's so…so…everything is Big Time Rush and everything hurts." he grunts. Logan rolls his eyes at the "Fan-girl" while Carlos drools over Kendall's perfect voice, Logan continues to surf the web.

"Oh, ew, no, just ugh." he says in disgust while staring at a "GIF" (Graphics Interchange Format, aka, a moving picture) from one of the episodes of Big Time Rush where vampire James kisses a vampire slayer girl.

"Bitch get off my dash! And my man!" he yells refreshing the page so the scarring image will leave.

"Look at him kissing her like it's his job, well it is, but still! How could ju Yames! We could have had it all! Trolling in the deep!… Don't you just wish you could reach into your computer and snatch those hoochies weaves off?" says Logan. Carlos looks at him with a surprised expression.

"Even the fans?" he asks innocently.

"No not the fans. Those are cute you know? I respect special moments between fans and the boys, but like those girls that just seem a little too close for comfort."

"Oh like Katelyn Tarver's character on the show, Jo Taylor. Yeah I know what you mean bro. I like Katelyn Tarver and all, but I just hate her character on the show. She get's to kiss Kendall, even if it's not the real Kendall Schmidt but Kendall Knight you know? It should be me in both universes! Show and reality!" Carlos whines.

"Oh gosh, would you look at those perfect human beings." says Carlos staring intensely at a picture of Kendall Schmidt and James Maslow in a swimming pool from a concert they had in Bunker Beach Water Park in Minnesota. Can you believe that? In Minnesota, where Logan and Carlos live! Unfortunately they couldn't attend this concert. Or any other ones. Fuck their lives right?

"Yes they are so attractive! Congratulations on your face."

"Spider-Schmidt, Spider-Schmidt, does whatever a Spider-Schmidt does, can he swing from a web? Yes he can, he's a boss, look out, here comes Spider-Schmidt."

Carlos sings to himself. Logan laughs.

"What are you singing?" he asks with amusement. Carlos shrugs and smiles.

"Kendall's theme song. You know he's secretly Spider-Man right?" he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I had no idea." says Logan sarcastically.

"I had no idea you spoke fluent bull shit." retorts Carlos making Logan glare at him.

Logan shakes his head.

"Hey have you worked on that fiction anymore?" he asks looking at his screen.

"Oh yeah. Last night I finished it actually. You just have to look over it for grammatical mistakes and post it."

"What's this one about?"

"It's one of those "Imagine you and him" stories. This one is called "Greasy mechanic, James" starring you bro!" he shakes Logan's shoulders. Logan doesn't want to smile, really he doesn't, but he can't help it if his lip curls up slightly. Carlos is good at writing sexy smut, and if it's about him and James Maslow, then yeah he's going to smile. You have no idea how hardcore Logan ships himself with James Maslow(but don't we all ;) he's even made a couples name for the both of them. "Jagan" cute right?

"Thanks Car, I'll do that later."

"Oh God! I swear when I see pictures of Kendall holding little kids I die a little inside." comments Carlos while pointing at an adorable picture of the blonde actor/singer holding a little cute girl up for a picture.

"I know dude! I want to have James Maslow's adopted babies." he murmurs drifting into a daydream of where he and James have a cute kid.

"Hell yes! When my son or daughter asks me where her daddy is, I'm going to be like: " Sweetie, your daddy is at his concert right now singing for a lot of people who love him very much"

"Dude you are my soul brother. And when my kid asks me where I met his father I'll be like: "I met your daddy at his concert. He invited me backstage to his dressing room after his show, where we proceeded to make you"

Carlos and Logan high-five each other like dorks.

"No but dude like legit. If I ever have the privilege to meet Kendall in person, I will lick his eyebrows." says Carlos making Logan's eyes dart towards him in shock.

"You are one kinky boy Carlitos." he giggles.

"Shut up. I bet you'd do the same to James, except knowing how big of a slut you are, you'd just drop to your knees as soon as you came into contact with him."

He smirks when he sees Logan blush crimson.

"What James and I do in our private, intimate time is none of your business."

Logan gets a little stalker-creep sometimes(but don't we all ;)

"Cool story bro. In what chapter do you STFU?" says the sassy Latino rolling his eyes.

"You're just mad because my boyfriend is sexier than eyebrows over there." he points mockingly at a picture of Kendall Schmidt.

"You take that back you hooker!" yells Carlos.

Logan smirks. "Nope." he says, popping the 'P'

"My man is fabulous!"

"So? my man is a man beast."

"He's a donkey."

"Bitch please, he's a Jew-nicorn."

"He's, he's, damn…that was a good one though. Jew-nicorn? You thought of that all on your own?"

"Uh-huh. Impressive right?"

"Yes quite."

"I keep it classy bitches."

"Yup. So do you want to go watch some Big Time Rush and snack on some "nutella" and cupcakes?" asks Carlos closing his laptop and setting it on the night stand. Logan nods and stretches his arms.

"Hey do you think I should give James a cupcake when we go see them? He never seems to get his cupcake…

* * *

><p><em>so what did you think? should I make Fan-boy James and Kendall next? Review bros, and thank you for reading.<em>


End file.
